


Two gems

by gummygems



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ITS JUST A SMALL FLUFF PIECE BUT STILL, this is just a small thing bc i like stevinel and need to practice writing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummygems/pseuds/gummygems
Summary: Spinel loves the Diamonds and Homeworld, but there's something missing.





	Two gems

**Author's Note:**

> RE-UPLOAD BC I GOT SHY AND DELETED IT SORRY. but i added more stuff.
> 
> anyways when theres no content for your rarepair you gotta Make Some
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr @ gummygems!

It had been 5 months since Spinel's untimely arrival on earth and departure to stay with the diamonds. 

As much as she enjoyed the near-constant love and attention from them, something was still nagging away in the back of her mind. Something she wasn't getting here, something she wasn't getting from Homeworld. Something, no, SOMEONE was missing. 

She loved making white, yellow, and blue laugh. Finally being able to make gems happy again meant everything to her; it's why she was made. Getting all that back through endless adoration? It was more than she could've ever dreamt of having after what she'd done.  
But she still felt paranoid and alone, worried that everyone was faking their kindness and care out of pity. That if she shows any of that weakness, if she's not fun anymore, they'll leave her all alone.  
On top of that, in the deepest cut of her gem was a very selfish longing; she wanted to see Steven again. The one person who, for a moment, convinced her that she was capable of healing and love in the very place she was left to rot by the gem she cared about most. She knew it was selfish, especially after she'd seemingly ruined any conceivable friendship with him. But she wanted to talk to him, play games, just be with him for a little while...

At first, this idea was quickly stamped out of her mind. After all, why would he want to see her again? He practically gifted her to the Diamonds! He's happier without her, happier with his real friends. It wasn't long until that idea resurfaced in the form of a breakdown; lashing out at everything and anything she could, screaming and crying until she was out of energy to do so.  
"Of course he tossed me to them, why would he want me there after everything? It was just sooooooo convenient t’ dump me with the diamonds! On Homeworld! THOUSANDS OF LIGHT YEARS AWAY FROM HIM AND HIS REAL FRIENDS! OUTTA SIGHT OUTTA MIND, RIGHT? NO POINT IN PACKING A BROKEN 'OL SPINEL AROUND..."  
Her rage quickly faded into sadness, blobs of tears running down her face as she rocked back and forth a bit. "I'm sure he's glad he got ridda me, his friends all pattin' him on the back for it... Glad I'm not there to screw everythin' up a second time... It's all I'm good for..."

She really couldn't stay mad at him. Well, she could, just not for very long. 

At the moment she was in her room, a place the Diamonds had built for her to practice new tricks and acts. Somewhere she could be alone. Although more often than not, it was used to house Spinel’s ever-changing emotions and frequent outbursts. She drags herself over to her vanity, plopping down in front of it to pity herself for a bit. "Look at you, bein' a downer. All tears and no laughs... Pfft, Steven would probably be singin' some song about-" 

There it is again, the one thing that's been on her mind since she arrived here. Steven. Whatever she was feeling, it was growing fast and she knew she couldn't ignore it for much longer. Surely a visit wouldn't hurt, right? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some tough negotiations with the Diamonds and plenty of "It'll be real quick! I'll be back before you know it!", Spinel was gliding through space and towards Earth. 'Was this a good idea? Will everyone be angry? Will Steven be angry? Am I even allowed there?' Thoughts spun in her head like a Ferris wheel and before she could address them-

"Spinel?"  
He looked concerned; his arm already raised slightly from his side, ready to summon a shield if needed. 

"I ain't here to start anythin' I just... wanted to see you... I'll leave in a bit, I promise, I just-"

Now this was a familiar position: Spinel, on her knees and hugging herself as tight she can to keep already spilling tears from falling. Anger, sadness, guilt, and fear quickly flooding her senses. Steven puts a hand on her shoulder, she quickly looks up and meets with his familiar eyes. "It's okay, really. I just... didn't expect you to actually be here is all." Steven lets out a nervous chuckle. 

All at once her emotions come in full swing and, before she knows it, she's clinging to Steven for dear life. This is where she feels found; this is where she belongs. She doesn't want anyone else's love or attention, she doesn't want their pity, she just wants-

"Woah, hey, what's wrong?" Two arms wrap around her, returning the embrace, she feels safe. "Did the diamonds do something? Or... did they not do something?" Steven awkwardly pats her back once or twice to ease the tension. A shudder, Spinel holds him tighter but not so tight it hurts him. She doesn't want to hurt him again. "I d-dunno, I dunno what my deal is just... Please..." It's a silent request through hiccups and sniffles, but one that Steven understands. He helps her up, silently taking her hand in his and leading her to the house and into his room. 

"Everyone is at Little Homeworld for some big get together that Pearl planned, so you don't gotta worry about anyone freaking out that you're here." Steven takes a seat at the edge of his bed. "Why didn't you go?” Spinel asks, sitting on the floor across from him. “They're your friends, right?" A part of her hopes he had been waiting for her there ever since she left, that he missed her too. "Of course they are! I just thought I should hang back at the warp in case anything happened." A half-smile; she doesn't believe him. "That Garnet told you I'd be here, didn't she..." A few stray tears find their way down her cheeks, she looks miserable. "Well... Yeah. She did. But I'm the one who wanted to be here with you! Pearl wanted everyone to stay here and get ready to fight but I'm the one who told them all I could handle it by myself. I didn't want any more fighting. I didn't want anyone to hurt you." There was that honestly, the same honesty that makes her gem feel like it was glowing a few shades brighter.  
She gets up from her spot, sitting down next to Steven. There's silence for a few minutes. It's not a bad silence, but there’s some tension to it.

"I've been thinkin' about you a lot since I left, yanno. I... missed you, I think...? It's a weird feeling, I can't describe it for the life of me..." She lets out a small nervous giggle. She feels stupid, but she continues. "But I think it's important that you know about it... Remember when we were in the garden? It might've happened then, and these feelings have just been gettin' bigger so I..." 

Suddenly, there's a hand holding hers again. "I missed you too..."  
Her face heats up considerably, it makes her scared to look at him for a reaction. The flustered gem takes the gesture as a sign to continue.  
"S-So uh, I came here... to see you again... Just for a bit..." Now she fearfully glances over at him, searching for any sign of rejection. He's not even looking at her, keeping his gaze averted entirely. 

"Spinel..."  
Before she can even start up on a string of accusations and apologies, his lips were hesitantly pressing against hers. She knew what a kiss was, she had a general idea of what it meant and what it was for but it was still entirely new territory for her. Still, she reciprocates as best she can. It's a blissful 20 seconds until Spinel abruptly breaks away from it, grabbing Steven's shoulders and pushing him back. "I don't deserve this... Why are you still being nice to me?" She was shaking, her voice cracking with every few words. "Why do you still care about me? Why? Why are you trying to pull me in again? To hurt me when I've finally got my guard down? To sic your friends on me when I'm weak? To punish me for what I did? To leave me? I can't understand it... After everything I..." Covering her face, Spinel starts to sob. A pair of arms loosely wrap around her waist, bringing her into his lap and slowly rocking her side to side. "Because... I've... been having the same feelings..." He sighs. "You've been gone a while, so I've had time to figure them out on my own, but... I do love you, Spinel. I want to help you." She lets out a small whimper, unable to accept his words. "I know it's gonna be hard, but you're gonna heal. This'll get easier for you. It's gonna be difficult for a long time, but it'll get better." Steven presses a kiss to her forehead. 

For as patient and understanding as he is, Steven can't stand seeing what his mother has done to Spinel. Even after what happened with the injector, he knows what caused it and why. The hurt and betrayal she felt. If he can do something for her, he'll do his best. "We can heal together, okay?"

A sniffle. "T-Together?" 

"Together."

After about an hour of hugging and a few shy kisses in between, the two make their way back to the warp pad. Hand in hand.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later then? You know, you're welcome to come back whenever! The gems... probably won't mind." He says; letting go of Spinel's hand as she steps onto the warp pad. "Yeah... Sure..." Prickly emotions start to creep up the back of her mind, as they tend to. 'He won't want to see you again after this. He's got better things to worry about. If you come back he'll just be annoyed with you. Why would he want you here? He's just humoring you. Empty promises. Just like her.'  


Noticing this, Steven begins to remove his jacket and carefully drapes it over the dark pink gem. "There! I have more of those, so I think you should have one too. Now you'll always have part of me around, and if you're wearing that the next time you visit I'm sure everyone will understand that you're not a threat. Plus, it... looks really nice on you." He looks away to hide a small blush creeping up on his face, feeling a bit dumb for voicing the comment at all. Spinel feels like she's about to burst, she's never been given a gift before. "It's perfect. This is perfect... Thank you, Steven..." He responds with a warm smile. A part of him, just for her. It was perfect. 

With a quick flash of light, she was gone. Headed back to Homeworld to plan her next visit.

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda small but i hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless!! thank you for reading!!  



End file.
